This invention relates generally to flow distributing systems for use with tank farms.
In the petroleum industry it is customary to provide a system of flow distributing valves and manifold piping having connections with the several tanks of a tank farm and serving to route liquid to and from the tanks in a selective manner. The construction of such a system is largely a field operation in which the necessary piping components (tees, couplings, bends, etc.) are assembled with the necessary valves in the location desired. Such systems have a number of objectionable features. For example, the field construction methods employed are expensive and require an excessive number of piping components. A system constructed in this manner cannot readily be expanded to accommodate an increased number of inflow pipes or connections to additional storage tanks. In addition, such field construction requires much time and labor to assembly and connect all of the required components, and the resulting system cannot be readily salvaged.